Siempre nos quedara paris
by CaitlinKaran
Summary: OneShot de Remus&Tonks. El vuelve de su semana de luna llena y ella le propone ver una película.


**Siempre nos quedara Paris**

De pequeña Tonks era llevada por su padre al cine, a ver alguna que otra película muggle o simplemente se sentaban en el living cuando ella volvía a su hogar durante sus vacaciones y miraban las películas que tanto le gustaban, la película favorita de Ted era Casablanca y así fue de Tonks. El televisor yacía en un rincón de la habitación y era prendido muy pocas veces en el año.

Actualmente Tonks añoraba eso y le gustaría hacerlo junto a su marido, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de comprar uno con plata muggle mientras Remus pasaba su semana de luna llena en el bosque. Al volver de aquella semana que fue demasiado tranquila, entro a su hogar, dejo su capa de viaje colgada en el perchero de la entrada y noto algún que otro cambio en el living, como por ejemplo un cubo sobre una mesa que de este salía un cable que terminaba conectado en la pared y sin soltar su varita se acercó a inspeccionarlo una mezcla entre asombro y curiosísimo había en su cara; acto seguido oyó un ruido provenir de la planta de arriba estando con todos sus sentidos a alerta se alejó de aquel objeto y se colocó en posición de combate.

Vio un bulto sobresaliendo del pasillo que daba hacia la escalera y segundos después termino de salir su mujer, la cual lucia su cabello el color habitual rosa chicle, sosteniendo su varita.

-Que te dije antes de marcharme?- dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio que invadia aquella habitación.

-Que no haga ninguna idiotes, que nos cuidáramos y nos alimentáramos bien- dijo la metamorfomaga mientras colocaba una mano sobre su abultado vientre que hacia notorio sus siete meses de embarazo. – Y que te dije la noche de nuestra boda?-

- La felicidad que yo te di, no sabías que existía- dijo citando las frases de su reciente esposa aquella noche. Así Tonks corrió a los brazos de su esposo para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Te extrañamos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se separaban, así Remus se inclinó y beso el vientre de su esposa, mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la barriga.

-Cuidaste a mama como te dije?- hablándole al vientre con una sonrisa –Así me gusta que cuides a mama mientras yo me ausente en las semanas de luna llena – Y eso? – volviendo hacia Tonks.

-Que es eso?- pregunto intrigada.

-Eso- señalando el cubo que había inspeccionado hacia unos minutos antes.

-Ah eso… es un televisor… lo utilizan los muggles para ver programas de entretenimiento o películas… Y me pareció lindo que viéramos unas películas, como yo hacía con mi padre… Ya sabes como estamos en las listas negras y es peligroso salir, si no te parece bien lo hago desaparecer-

-Nunca utilice uno, parecerá interesante- mientras llevaba a su esposa al sillón.

-No tienes hambre? Porque yo muero de hambre, te esperábamos para cenar juntos – dijo con cierto tono de niña pequeña.

-Me parece una buena idea-

Después de cenar, se fueron hacia el sillón el cual Tonks con un movimiento de la varita prendió el televisor y puso su película favorita, Casablanca, la metamorfomaga se acostó sobre el regazo de su esposo. La televisión se volvía negra y los últimos créditos comenzaron a desaparecer ella sintió como Remus se movía debajo de ella.

-Rick seguramente la amaba mucho- dijo mientras la miraba con su mirada sincera.

Tonks levanto la cabeza de su regazo y lo miro con interés levantando una de sus cejas.

-Qué?-

-Prefiero una mil veces que todo esto no esté pasando, que estuvieran lejos y seguros que aquí en peligro- dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación en la cara.

-Siempre nos quedara parís, no?- dijo ella bromeando.

-Nunca perdonaría que te sucediera algo o al bebe- mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. –Tengo miedo- aclaro.

-Vamos a estar bien, los tres… no tenes que porque temer- aunque para ser sincera con ella misma también lo tenía, estaba aterrada y estaba completamente segura que no eran las hormonas, nunca había sentido miedo, se había recibido de Auror con honores. – Simplemente espero que esto termine pronto-

Él se relajó un poco pero no había sacado la mano del vientre de su esposa, el bebe dio un pequeña patadita en el lugar donde el licántropo reposaba la mano.

-Hola hijo- dijo tímidamente.

-Él sabe que esto terminara pronto, y que no tenemos por qué temer- dijo sonriendo ampliamente su esposa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Remus.

El licántropo apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombre de Tonks –Es tan listo como su madre- con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que no sea tan torpe como yo- soltando una leve carcajada.

-JAMAS- mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a Tonks.

**Mi primer One-shot de una de mis pasiones, Harry Potter. Sinceramente amo a esta pareja y me dolió mucho su final. Quise hacer algo de sus días cotidianas, espero que les guste y que dejen su hermoso Review. Besote y nos leemos en el próximo! **


End file.
